castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Castle
Ice Castle is the thirty-third level in Castle Crashers. It is where the Frost King is fought and defeated and the Blue Princess is saved. On Insane Mode, the level still serves as a breather. Even when attacking the Frost King for several minutes. Further amplified if you use Yeti. Walkthrough At the beginning of the level, you will encounter only falling ice shards. Run along the top of the screen to avoid the ice. Make your way to the left and up the stairs. On the second floor, you will enter a small room where you are taunted by the Frost King. Simply break down the door and proceed. As you enter the next area, you will need to cross a narrow bridge while being bombarded by a stream of arrows and magic. You'll need to listen carefully for the distinct sound of bowstrings or the yell of the Frost King, as he cries out when he releases magic. Hold "block" as you move slowly to the right. This will deflect the arrows but you will need to leap over the ice magic. Making use of the Yeti's ability to prevent freezing can make this bridge segment far easier, as it allows the user to simply walk straight through the Ice King's magic without being frozen (note that the blasts will still cause damage, so this technique is only recommended for characters with moderately high defense). Defeat the Iceskimos at the end and then move into the Frost King's chamber. Before crossing the bridge, however, you can eat a sandwich. This will allow you to easily get past the bridge and the arrows, creating a "human shield" for additional players, if there are any. A great animal orb to take while using this strategy is Yeti, as he prevents you from being frozen by the Frost King's magic (you will, however, still get damaged by the arrows and the Frost King's magic, but this is simply an easier way to get through the bridge part). Frost King This battle is a lot easier if you have unlocked the Yeti Animal Orb in the Snow World level. While you can still be damaged by the ice, you will not be frozen by it. Keep moving around and then jump-attacking the Frost King when he appears. You should be able to string a line of midair attacks together to stay in mid-air and off the dangerous ground. As his health dwindles, he'll call more ice shards onto you faster and faster, until they drop at an almost ridiculous rate. Keep moving and attacking the Frost King until he's been defeated. The splash magic of the Red Knight and Orange Knight are especially useful here, as multiple hits make the Frost King health deplete much faster. After the fight, a boss chest will drop and the Blue Princess will be saved. Weapons * Ribeye - In the background, you can find the Ribeye. To the right of it is a weapon in a seemingly invisible dig spot. * Ice Sword - While digging in the general area of the Ice Sword in between the torch and wooden gate, but also inching closer to the torch, the Ice Sword will be revealed. To speed up the process for newcomers, Pazzo can help to find the Ice Sword's dig spot. * Fishing Spear - Can be dropped by the 3 Iceskimos. You might have a better chance getting the weapon in the previous level Snow World. * Glowstick - After beating the Ice Castle level on Insane Mode in the PS3, PC, and Xbox One versions of Castle Crashers, the Cult Minion will be unlocked. This will unlock the Glowstick, too. Animal Orbs There are no animal orbs to be found on this level. Notes * A much easier way to bypass all the arrows and magic is to simply learn how to do the Fly combo.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aEwrw0GaFK4&t=31s * Completing this level on Insane Mode, assuming that you're playing the PlayStation 3, Xbox One, or PC version of Castle Crashers, will unlock the pretty good Dark Pillars Splash Attack character Cult Minion. This level is very easy and only provides a long battle and three easy Iceskimos. Gallery Frost King image1.JPG|Frost King. Soundtrack Gallery Ice Sword location Remastered.png|An Industrialist player with Pazzo whom are about to dig up and discover the Ice Sword in its exact location. Trivia * The music that plays throughout the level is Second Thoughts by DavidOrr. * Beating this Level with the Iceskimo will earn you the achievement/trophy The Traitor. Succession References Category:Levels Category:Locations